Climbing the Ladder
by VampirePiggyHunter
Summary: The story of a kid trying to go from pretty much an unknown duelist to world champion, and the only thing seperating him and that title is one school. All credit goes to Shini Laser. This fanfic will be updated on the weekends.
1. Chapter 1

"One life, the least I am going to bet, one chance, the most I am going to have," Shini said from a custom song he made.

Shini H. Laser. First, middle, last. He obviously didn't look like your average duelist when he entered the academy with his silver hair, hazel eyes, all black on, Japanese origin, and such. Well, he wasn't. Shini, at the moment, was considered semi-pro. That mean he is nearly on the brink of hitting the pro state. However, he knew the only way he could get those last few points before the pro status hit him was entering this place, since he had no local tournaments around, and the place he earned the most points at was at the national tournament.

He looked at what seemed like a mega-complex in Japan's terms. He shrugged it off, just getting out his deck, entering it. He knew what classroom he had to get to, but was worried about what was in store for him. He slightly looked in the classroom, but with the slight creek of the door, everyone was looking at him.

"Oh. Sorry. Um . . . . I am in the right classroom, yes?" Shini softly asked, looking at the teacher.

The teacher looked at him. "You must be the new kid. Shini, right?"

"Yes, sir," he said softly, not knowing the traditions of the school.

"Okay, all. Quickly, to the dueling ring," the teacher called, and everyone was getting up and heading out.

Shini nodded and backed off, looking around, and then seeing the teacher, just followed him, keeping silent. Shini had his deck in his hand, the other teacher had his weak deck in his hand.

"So, Laser, what is your theme?" the teacher asked.

"Why do you question, sir?" he asked, looking into his eyes.

"I just wonder. Anyway, best of luck," he said softly.

Shini nodded a bit, wondering what they were going to the ring for already.

Upon arriving, he saw not only the whole class was there, the whole _school _was watching. He needed to make his move now, or else there is no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

Shini then saw the stage. One on one match, and it decided where he would be located at. He took a deep breath, knowing only a rampage of the teacher's deck and life points would do him any good. He looked at his deck again, and then saw the two dueling disks in the center.

"Mr. Laser, take the one on the left side, put your deck in it, and get ready to duel," the teacher said, looking over. "I am just hoping you are not one who comes here just with a dream and not a hope."

"Trust me, I might have to play on luck at times, but skill is my game. Fire might come to my eyes, but water will douse it out," Shini said.

Obviously, the teacher didn't get the hint of Shini's power by how he didn't respond. All they did was pick up the dueling disks, and entered the ring.

"Welcome everyone of the Dueling Academy! New student Shini Laser is facing off against Professor Blaze!" the announcer yelled, and the students did their normal cheer.

Shini closed his eyes, trying to ignore it. A coin toss decided Shini had to go first.

Hearing the news, Shini just simply looked at the teacher. "Well, sir, I set one monster and set a trap end my turn."

The teacher looked at him. "One monster with hardly any defense? Well, you are a brave fool," he commented. Even with the insult, though, Shini didn't change his emotion nor say anything. "Fine then. I shall summon Gemini Elf, having 1900 attack and 900 defense, and attack your set monster," he called out.

Shini grinned. "Sakuretsu Armor," he said, flipping the trap up. "Bye bye."

The image of the Gemini Elf was destroyed, but the teacher laughed. "Oh wow. One monster destroyed. Well, Main Phase 2 I enter. Since I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon, having 2100 attack and 1500 defense. With that happening, and since I can not battle again, I just set 3 cards and put Axe of Despair on Cyber Dragon. End," he said.

Shini looked at the monster, noting it had 3100 ATK points. "Just curious, sir, what do you think the set monster is?" he asked, looking into his eyes.

"Don't play games, Mr. Laser. Just move," he said coldly.

"Why not play games? I am a riddle inside itself," Shini grinned. "Okay, okay. Well, Heavy Storm, to destroy all your trap cards."

"Not just yet. Fake Trap, not destroying any of my cards," the teacher activated, looking at him.

"Okay. So I need to beat 3100? Well, I can't do that just yet. I'll set two cards and end," Shini said, looking at the teacher.

"Hm . . . . Well, I have nothing to play, so attack that face down monster again!" the teacher yelled.

"Silly teacher. Draining Shield," Shini grinned, gaining the 3100 ATK points as life points and the attack being negated.

"Damn it. Okay. Want to know my solution? Dust Tornado on the other trap," he said.

Shini laughed. "It wasn't even a trap. Big Wave Small Wave it was."

"Fine then. End," he said grimly.

Shini looked at the field. "One monster and one monster, zero on the field to three on the field, 7100 to 4000. Sounds like someone has an advantage," Shini nodded. "So, I play A Legendary Ocean."

"Okay. Go on," the teacher said, stating he had nothing to resolve the card.

"Right. Now I flip over Magician of Faith to return Big Wave Small Wave to my hand," Shini nodded.

The teacher glared. "Fine then. What is next, Laser?" he asked.

"I go and summon Space Mambo," Shini said towards the teacher.

"Trap Hole," the teacher said with a grin on his face.

"So? Premature Burial," he grinned, getting Space Mambo back on the field.

"Damn. Go on," he said.

"Big Wave Small Wave," he nodded. "So, with Space Mambo being destroyed, I can Special Summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus, having normally 2600 attack and 1500 defense, but with A Legendary Ocean, it has 2800 and 1700," Shini said.

"Even if you destroy the field, I won't let you attack," he said.

"So you have Scapegoat? Oh. Perfect reason now. I tribute Levia-Dragon - Daedalus to special summon Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus, having 2900 attack and 1600 normally, 3100 and 1800 with bonus," Shini grinned.

As soon as the new monster came out, filling up the whole field, the students were looking at it like it was a new star. "Oh gods . . . . ." the teacher said.

"Better pray to them. I discard A Legendary Ocean to destroy the field and both hands except for Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus," Shini grinned. Before, there were dozen orf cards going around. Now, just that one monster stood. "So, Neo-Daedalus, attack his life points directly!"

When the flood hit the teacher, he was now the 13 to 2 underdog. He drew his next card. Only hope of surviving. "Reversal Quiz!" he called out, which everyone watched, wondering if it is a success or failure. The teacher thought about it a bit, and then called out, "Trap." He looked at the top card of his deck according to the effect. Magic, it was.

"Game over, Blaze," Shini nodded.

The teacher nodded and took a deep breath. "Good try on my part."

Shini nodded. "So, what is the grade for me and my position?" he asked, looking at his deck.

For a few split seconds, the room was completely silent. "Obviously, the red team isn't for you . . . . So Ra or Obelisk . . . . ." he mumbled to himself.

"Yellow or Blue . . . . Hm . . . . ." Shini wondered to himself.

"You know what, let's see how you do with the A-team," the teacher smiled.

Shini smiled back, knowing Obelisk was on his side right now. He wasn't sure what was going to go on, but he hoped someone would give him a challenge, one day or another. Of course, he always wanted to face a Blue-Eyes White Dragon or something of that nature and beat the person just to say he got to get past the best of the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting his new rank, Shini wasn't completely pleased. Had to slightly give up his gothic ways in school, and had to take notes. That was the only problem with him. He had so much short hand, if a person was absent and needed notes, he was the first person to not volunteer. You might as well been doing a cryptogram over deciphering his notes.

However, nothing stopped him. First day of his actual class, he walked in the school, wearing his headphones once again, having the dueling disk on his arm, with the deck in it, and he entered the classroom, getting towards his seat. Other students looked at him, and a few smiled a bit, others glaring. Shini finally got to his seat and sat down, seeing a red spiky-haired guy right next to him.

"Nice ass-whooping, kid," the guy smiled towards Shini.

Shini looked over. "Um . . . Thanks. Who are you?" Shini asked in a friendly manner.

"Name is Zack Volcano. Don't ask how the hell I got the last name. You are Shini . . . . . Oh gods, can't remember your last name," he said, hitting the palm of his hand into his forehead.

"Laser. Don't ask where the hell I got the last name," Shini joked.

Zack joked a large amount. "Nice catching me there. Anywhere, basically, not much to the class. He gives pretty gives basic ideas for deck building and dueling, he'll say your limited to a certain amount of Deck Points for a future dueling situation, which the card and point list will be given out before the assignment, and you have to make a deck, make a benefit map, and then you'll be dueling it against others. That is the situation in at least in this bloody classroom. The better it preforms, the more points you score. Just note, the more luck involved with your win, the lower your grade. Just don't worry, if you win, there is no way you can get an F."

Shini nodded. "Sounds fair. He supplies all the cards we will need, correct?"

"Of course. I heard the next one is just going to be a basic elemental theme deck. Maybe you'll get something pretty much like your water deck? Oh, also, watch out for the side notes. If they have like the mathematical symbol for an empty set, that is banned for the tournament. If it says like that if you have a certain card also in the deck and that one, each one is worth so much. Also, really make sure you keep in the deck limits. Even a few points over the deck limit will get you a flat F. He'll give you credit for trying, but you won't be in the tournament," Zack said.

"Got that," Shini nodded. "So, anyone in here I should be worried about in the classroom?"

"No where close, Shini. Well . . . Actually, see the guy with the blue hair near the front row?" Zack whispered.

Shini looked over. "Yup. Can almost remind me of Weevil Underwood," he said.

"It isn't Weevil, but has the evil intentions as Weevil. Uses machine decks, always tries to get Cyber Dragons and Polymerization or Cyber-Stein on top of his deck. Has Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, and Cyber End Dragon. If he gets the three Cyber Dragons and Polymerization, nearly no one can stop his power. Maybe you can ask the teacher for a side-deck option to throw some more valuable cards in it," Zack whispered.

"Got it. Sounds like fun," Shini grinned.

Finally, the class started, and the teacher yelled, "Morning, all. Well, new deck assignment! Theme decks. All ready for card list?" Professor Blaze asked.

The class almost silently nodded, and the lists started to be passed out. Nearly 40 sheets of paper, containing over 1200 different cards. Shini sighed, looking up.

"750 deck points max, and I think that is it. Any questions?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, I have one, sir," Shini said, which got the attention of everyone. "750 for the main deck or main and side deck?"

The teacher sat on his desk, putting a hand on his chin. "I have an idea. Anyone can quickly do 750 times 5/4 for me?" the teacher asked.

"937.5," Shini answered.

The teacher looked at him. "How about this: 750 max for the main deck, and 950 all together. Thanks for the question, Laser. So, go ahead and work on them. Due on Friday!"

Shini and Zack nodded, starting to go and make their decks, Shini getting out his calculator and quickly started to type on it his calculations. At times, he had to deduct cards for his point count, but then realized one card. "Dimension Wall?" he softly asked himself.

Zack looked at him. "You know what that does?"

Shini shook his head. "Not used to the new card set."

"Well, if you were to get any battle damage from a battle, activate that, and instead of you getting it, your opponent gets it. Trust me, it will help in the long run."

Shini nodded. "So, after filling it up as full as possible, I got to write the list, and then write benefit maps?"

"Yup. Good luck with that, though. There are so many benefits you can do, benefit maps are pretty damn hard," he said.

Shini shrugged. "Such as life. I'll get it done, one way or another."

And with those words out his mouth, the teacher dismissed them. Shini put on his headphones as soon as he got out of class and started home. Zack walked by his side, looking at him. "Mind coming to my house to work on our decks? I am good at dueling, but deck building is not my speciality."

"Um . . . Sure, Zack, as long as your bedroom door is locked from the inside," Shini joked.

They both had a good laugh. "Nah, I am not really into dating, so don't worry. I just need to get a theme with my deck. Maybe a Fire Beat-Down or Fire Speed?" he asked.

Shini nodded. "Sure. I am hoping I have enough room to slide in Guardian Sphinx, Magician of Faith, Spirit Reaper, and Mask of Darkness. Wait a second. Doesn't Spirit Reaper and Mask of Darkness cut each other's DP cost?"

"They are both Dark, so I think so," Zack said.

Shini nodded. "That is pretty damn sweet. Now my deck list is almost completely now."

"Yeah. Guardian Sphinx and Magician of Faith is going to be hard to slip in, though, you know."

"I'll think of something," Shini nodded a bit. "Even if it is throwing a few fake traps in my side deck."

"Fake traps? What?"

"Cards I am throwing in there for nearly no purpose."

"Oh. Okay. What weak light and earth monsters could you throw in with or without a purpose?"

"Hm . . . . Earth, I could always throw in Man-Eater Bug just for fun, and light . . . . Hm . . . . ."

"Well, get Guardian Elma," Zack suggested.

"Butterfly Dagger - Elma is banned, so no purpose of throwing that in. Maybe Tryce, since I do have that in my side deck," Shini nodded.

"Sounds fair. Settled over there now?"

"Yup. You still want help, though?"

"Um . . . Well, let me try to make the deck on my own, but tomorrow, can you critique it?"

"Sure then, Zack. See you tomorrow in class," Shini smiled and then started for his own house.

However, even with that smile, it contained a bit of nervousness. How badly can that kid cheat so that Shini can't win? What type of duels is going to go on between him and the others? Will Zack be Shini's best friend one second, but then they will be the big rivals of the school the next? Shini had no clue at the moment, but was hoping the dominos will fall the way he set them it up.


	4. Chapter 4

With only a dozen hours less than a gross of work that Zack and Shini used, the day finally came. Zack had a Fire Speed and Beatdown Deck, Shini had a Water Speed deck.

"Ready, Shini?" Zack questioned.

"Yup. What about yourself?"

"Yeah. Let's get in the classroom to get the tournament chart started," Zach nodded, entering the classroom doors one more time. Shini followed, looking at the large board.

"Morning you two. Get down here in the front to draw numbers," Professor Blaze told them.

Shini and Zack got by his desk, picking out two numbers at random from a box, and as the teacher put their names up, they noticed they were on opposite sides of the branched tournament. That was a sigh of relief for them. More likely than not, one was making the finals, the other would be losing to the cheap kid. They quickly sat at a practice dueling table, doing the duel without the disks and just to make sure their decks work. Worked pretty well, speaking they got a tie because a silly Self-Destruct Button usage. They then looked at the board and nodded, seeing the board was almost completely filled.

"So where is that kid's name . . . ." Zack asked himself, looking for the supposed cheater. He then noticed the kid being in the third slot of the board, if you look at it as four quarters. Zack knew that meant having to face him in the semi-finals at best.

"Sorry, Zack. Guess we are just going to have to go from one to another, eh? One doesn't knock the giant down, the other has to," Shini commented.

"Yeah. That is not exactly good, is it? I am the first meat, you are the second," Zack sighed.

"Sorry, but true. Want my good luck charm for your duel against him?" Shini asked, showing the Wing Weaver necklace he made that was hidden under his shirt.

Zack looked at it a bit. "Thanks, Shini, but I just need to have hope, not luck. Still, luck to you," Zack smiled.

Shini nodded. "Thanks. Luck, buddy." With that, the teacher yelled the tournament was about to start and told them all to the dueling ring.

Shini's good luck charm was working pretty damn well so far, as was Zack's confidence. Beating a few of the top students in the first 4 matches of a 64 person tournament board quickly earned them the chance to make it into the final 4.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we are finally down to the top four! In our first match up, it shall be the most recent student, Shini H. Laser, against top female of the school, Mira Shadewither!" the female announcer told them from the stage. "Shini, Mira, any comments to your opponent or to the audience?"

Mira and Shini looked at each other. "Shini, go ahead," Mira smiled.

Towards the other female, Shini motioned to hand the microphone to him, which she did.

"Well, you are wondering, why haven't Mira and I haven't sent each other evil glares, correct?" Shini questioned everyone. From the crowd, a bit of murmuring came that sounded of a yes answer. "Well, Mira and I actual date back to when Pegasus started this game. She was what, 13 and I was 12, I needed someone to teach me. She gave me the basics, but I struggled along to grip the game. And now, we are finally here, semi-final match. Also, Mira, let me pass something over I kept over the years," he smiled, pulling out the necklase.

Mira smiled back, taking the microphone. "You know what, Shini? Always loved your style of thinking and such, how you always wanted to get some advantage, and that is what the luck charm is for. I don't care if I win of lose, like you probably don't, but I know what think. Frost vs Volcano, if Frost wins, who ever wins this better kick his ass," Mira grinned, which got the crowd wiled up.

Nova Frost, as the cheater's name was, might of been the favorite to win the tournament, but obviously, wasn't a crowd favorite. Everyone hated him, pretty much. But even as everyone knew he was a cheater, the teachers had no way to prove it. Giving him a new dueling disk right before the duel, searching him for magnets, everything. Nothing worked, and his cheating habits always seemed to be at the surface. Probably his last name should been Flash. That is besides the point anyway.

Shini smiled at Mira, giving her a big hug. "Buena suerte, mi amiga," Shini said.

"Iqualmente, Shini," she nodded.

"Well, there they are. Best luck to them all!" the announcer yelled through it, then got out a coin. "Mira, you had the better win last game, you call heads or tails."

"Heads, please," Mira called.

The girl nodded and flipped it. "Heads!" she said. "Mira, you first. Again, good luck!"

Shini closed his eyes, wondering what Mira had as a hand.

"I set 2 cards and then summon Queen's Knight," she said, looking into Shini's eyes. "Done."

Shini sighed. "I don't need it now. I'll wait to set it," he thought in his mind, but outloud, said, "Got King's Knight in your hand, Trap Hole and Draining Shield on the field?" Shini questioned Mira.

"If I did, what would that matter to you?" Mira grinned.

"Nothing except for this card," Shini grinned, showing the Giant Trunade and then playing it.

"Wrong there, Laser. Magic Jammer," she activated. "And I discard Marie the Fallen Angel."

Shini sighed. "Well, that means I can get rid of the second one with Mystical Space Typhoon," he said.

"Okay. Queen's Knight is exposed," she said.

"Not attacking, though. Monster to be set and end."

"Fine then. Gain 200 from Marie the Fallen Angel, but you were right about King's Knight in the hand. I have it and summon it, able to search my deck for Jack's Knight and summon that also," she said, doing exactly so and started to shuffle the deck.

"Okay. So, what you have in mind?" Shini asked.

"Hm . . . . Knowing my dumb luck, your set monster is Penguin Soldier, so I'll make Queen's Knight attack your monster," Mira called out.

"Weak defense, yes, but not Penguin Soldier," he corrected.

"Okay, okay. Let me guess now, Spirit Reaper?"

Shini nodded. "Going stall ya for a bit, is it?" he asked. That was the part Shini loved about Spirit Reaper. Pretty damn weak, with 300 ATK 200 DEF, but was never destroyed of a result of battle or a magic or trap that didn't target it specifically.

"Yup. Well, no point attacking, so end," she nodded.

"Well, sorry to say this, but Dark Hole," Shini said, seeing the three Knight's images shattering, but the Spirit Reaper surviving. "With that, I go and switch it to attack position and do 300 damage, but I get to randomly select a card so . . . . Actually, no, I won't. So tie game so far . . . Well, I set three cards, ending my turn. Note I have no hand."

"Gain that 200 back. Yay," she commented sarcastically and went on with, "Well, I summon Dark Elf, having 2000 attack and 800 defense, and equip it with Axe of Despair, making it gain 1000 more attack, and attacking you for 2700 damage after sacrificing 1000 life points myself," she grinned.

"Not just yet, Mira. I use Dimension Wall, doing all that damage back at you," Shini activated.

"Darn. 4000 to 400 . . . Well, I need good luck, so . . . I'll use Pot of Greed," she sighed a bit, looking at her next two cards. "I set one and play Goblin's Secret Remedy on you. Done . . . ." Mira said.

Shini looked at his disk. 4600, and damage calculations said she had 400 left. Card he drew, and the only card in his hand, Pot of Greed. "I play Pot of Greed," he said softly, looking into her eyes, and then drawing two more cards.

Mira looked at him. "You know what, Shini. I'll give you the chance to draw a third," she nodded.

The judges looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Um . . . She gave him permission to, so go ahead, Mr. Laser," the head told him.

He nodded and drew a third one. "So . . . I use Snatch Steal on Dark Elf," he announced slowly.

"Go on," Mira nodded at him.

"I flip up both of my traps, both being Alter for Tribute, giving them up to gain 2300 life points . . . . . so 6900 to 400 . . . After that, I go and use Dian Keto the Cure Master, having 7900 to her 400," Shini slowly played.

"Sorry, Shini, but Self-Destruct Button," she said, activating it. Since the gap difference between them was over 7000 in Shini's favor, Self-Destruct Button would bring them down to 0.

"Well, Mira, sorry, but the card you last let me draw was Poison of the Old Man, so after you bring me down to 0, I use it to stay alive," he said.

That was the end. 1200 to 0, Shini's favor. Shini got his usual congratulations, which then they got off the stage.

"Mira, good luck to me. Just make sure you don't cheat for me again at the World Championship," Shini smiled, looking at her.


	5. Chapter 5

With Shini's and Mira's duel done, semi-final number two was about to be coming underway.

"And now, Zack Volcano vs Nova Frost!" the female announcer yelled.

The only person who truly wasn't comfortable in the room was Shini. He had the feeling Nova would use some other cards to finish off Zack quickly, and then D-Day would come towards Shini. D or V. Defeat or Victory.

Mira looked into his eyes. "Shini, you need to win this tournament. There is only two more tournaments after this, and they are Magic Decks and Trap Decks. Zack, me, and Nova scored for the school finals already, winner of that moves onto the grand championship."

Shini nodded. "I figured, Mira. So why did you three enter again?"

"Just for the fact trying to lock out others, and Zack and I was trying to stall Nova, but obviously, Nova will make it into the finals with you," Mira said softly.

"Okay. So what is the School Championship like?"

"Battle Royale," she said softly.

Shini looked at her. "Guess we got to team on Nova. But who are we those to let win to get to the grand championship?"

"We'll just have to see, Shini. Also, hate to spoil the surprises, but being even runner-up will get you Pro status."

"I didn't come here just for the points. I came for the bracelet."

"Good luck then, Shini. Nova's cheating ways is going to make him win right about . . . . . Now," she said. Suddenly, five cards from Nova's hand turned into the ultimate being, Exodia the Forbidden One.

"Yup. As I always heard, he is a cheater, and the best way to beat a cheater is play his games," he grinned.

"Okay. Good luck, Shini," Mira called.

Zack came off the stage, mumbling under his breath. And with that, Shini came out.

"And we got our finalists! Shini Laser and Nova Frost!" the female announcer yelled. "Nova, what do you call to go first?"

"Heads," Nova grinned.

The coin was flipped, and within a few seconds of it dropping, it was tails. Shini took a sigh of relief, drawing his first six cards plus the standard hand. Seeing he had no non-tribute monster, monsters leveled 1-4, he could of called mulligan. However, he knew if Nova was going to do what he thought Nova was going to do, that wouldn't matter.

However, that peace of winning was quickly shatter from the darkness surrounding the room. He knew that meant one thing, Shadow Game.

"You haven't even started the duel and you want a Shadow Game, Nova?" Shini glared, but was hoping no one was tripping out or being used as a human shield.

"You have no chance of winning, Shini. So, even surrender now and only yourself be sent there, or go on and the whole room is as risk," Nova grinned.

"So you are using the whole team as a human shield?" Shini asked.

If everyone's eyes was on them before, they were by now. "You might want to rephrase that, Shini."

"Well, let me ask this. Ever played poker before?"

"Why are you bringing up that card game?"

"I consider my life the minimum bet, and if I go on, I'll have one chance to beat you," Shini nodded.

"You can say that. What is more worthwhile, your supposed "friends" surviving or you trying one shot at me?"

"Both of them are worth while, but I don't think you are keeping your word. I'll go on with the duel," Shini announced. A large cheer came on the duel, and Shini nodded. "I go and set three cards. No monsters. Go ahead, Nova," Shini nodded, looking into his eyes.

Nova laughed. "So, Shini, you think you can beat me with three traps?"

"Well, noticed whenever I didn't normal summon a monster in face-up attack position, I always won?" Shini grinned.

"You won't this time. You don't even have a set monster," he said, drawing his 6th card. "I play Pot of Greed!"

Shini quickly did the math. Two Dian Keto the Cure Masters, Cyber-Stein, probably the three Cyber Dragons and the Polymerization after the extra two cards. That was exactly seven. Bingo.

"I now play two Dian Keto the Cure Masters," Nova yelled.

Shini said nothing, just grinning and thinking in his mind, "He thinks I am falling into his trap, but he is falling into mine."

"I now summon Cyber-Stein!" he yelled.

"And you give up 5000 of the 6000 LP you have to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Shini softly said, looking at him.

"Now you are learning. Just realize I have four more cards in my hand," he grinned.

Shini looked at the opposite side of the field. No traps, but one really large monster with a small Frankenstein look-alike on the field.

"Now with that settled, I use Polymerization, discarding my three Cyber Dragons for Cyber End Dragon. Now, since you have no monsters on your side of the field, I attack directly for 9200 damage!"

Within a few seconds, Shini's figure was clouded in dust. People knew if Shini fell to the ground, the duel - and them - were done for. If Shini was up with maybe a trap hidden by the smoke, the duel might be continuing on. After a while, the smoke was cleared. Shini was standing there with one Scapegoat in front of him, and one trap up.

"So you hid behind Scapegoats and activated Dimension Wall for no reason?" Nova laughed.

"Well, forget Cyber End Dragon's effect? "If it attacks a monster in defense position with a lower defense than this monster's attack, do the difference as battle damage." Scapegoat has 0 defense, and Cyber End Dragon has 4000 attack. Dimension Wall negates that damage and sends it back to you," Shini grinned.

Nova's eyes went buggy eye mid-sentence. "NO!" he screamed, but it was too late. The dark hole of the Shadow World sucked him in. The whole entire ring screamed in joy, all running into the stage. Professor Blaze was shocked, also joining in. If you were to look at it, you could almost mistaken it for when a Japanese team winning the World Series in Japan. The body-waves, the throwing up, and everything was happening to him. Don't think it was bad. It was pretty good in Japanese terms. Shini just closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing that meant only two friends to face against in school championship, not two friends and one rival.


	6. Chapter 6

About three weeks later, the school championship happened. Shini, Mira, and Zack locked out the tournament in the Magic and Trap deck tournament, and with Nova's little mistake costing him his human life, it was just a Battle Royale between these three.

"Everyone, it is the final match of the school year, and a Battle Royale between Shini Laser, Mira Shadewither, and Zack Volcano! Now, for this match, we have implemented some special rules into place!" the female announcer yelled. "To decide who goes first, we will be rolling a 6 sided die, and if a person had something that is those to effect an opponent, he or she can target one of them solely or both of them! When one person is defeated, the other two will start a new duel! If two or all of the die at the same time, the two with highest life points in positive or negative terms goes on to the second battle! 8000 to everyone for both duels!"

Shini, Zack, and Mira nodded at each other. They decided the best shall win, and there will be no alliances. Entering their slots, they showed their deck to a judge, and was passed around to one person to shuffle it, then the next to shuffle it, and then they went back to the person after one last shuffle from the judges. Only restrictions was the advance rule list, every other card was fair game.

"1 and 6 for Shini, 2 and 5 for Zack, 3 and 4 for Mira," the female said, rolling a die once. 6. Shini was first. "Odds for Zack, evens for Mira," she then said. Roll was 3. Shini, Zack, Mira was the cycle.

Shini drew his first six cards. "Not much out of this draw. I set two cards plus one monster. End."

Zack looked at his. "Set two cards also and end," he said.

Mira smiled a bit and looked at them. "Maha Valvo I summon," she said. "I equip it with two Axe of Despairs to increase it's attack by the 2000 and an extra 1000 with its effect, having 4550 attack and set two cards. Since Gaia the Swift Knight is the only card in my hand, I can special summon it, it having 2300 attack. Now, I activate one Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that card on Zack's left," she said.

Zack flipped over the other card. "Judgement of Anubis," he said, discarding one card. "Now Maha Valvo shall be destroyed you receive 4550 attack."

That was a bad cut, and with that damage, Mira only had 3450 life points left. "Fine then. Let me try for that one again," she said, using Bait Doll on the card.

"Not just yet, Mira," Shini said, activating his own Judgement of Anubis and discarding Levia-Dragon - Daedalus. "Destroy Gaia the Swift Knight."

Her eyes went buggy like. No cards in her hand, no monsters, no traps. She was pretty much dead, her only having 1150 life points left, and she knew Zack wasn't going to save her. "You two go ahead . . . . Good luck to both of you," she said, exiting the slot.

And there were two, as the old saying said. These two were Shini Laser and Zack Volcano. One would make it to the world championships, the other had to be sidelined. They collected their cards up and the judges came into play. They shuffled the decks themselves, not even letting the players touch the decks themselves.

Shini and Zack nodded at each other. "Good luck," Shini told Zack.

"You know me. I don't need luck," he nodded.

"Might help," Shini said, getting his deck back and sliding his deck in the slot and going to the finals arena.

"We'll see," Zack softly commented.

"Zack, you caused the most damages, heads or tails?" the female announcer asked him.

"Heads, ma'am," Zack nodded.

Coin was tossed and it landed heads. "Go on, Zack. Your first," the female said, backing off.

Zack nodded. "I set two cards and one monster. Go ahead, Laser."

Shini hardly was able to draw before he saw the two traps automatically activated:

Bad Reaction to Simochi and The Eye of Truth. One of the most dangerous combos in dueling history, probably behind Confiscation and Back-Up Soldier. Problem with the combo Zack just used is that not only Shini's hand is exposed, if he has a Magic in his hand during his Standby Phase, he gets 1000 damage. 8 turns of that can mean an instant death. He couldn't try to pull a fast one, speaking his cards were like wide screen images.

"You really are wishing for a beating, eh Zack? Fine then. I have a magic. Let me just set two cards," he said, them disappearing. "As you can see, I have these left. I'll play the A Legendary Ocean and then summon A Legendary Fisherman, ending. Still got some magic, yes, but my mind is set on what I know is going to happen," Shini announced.

Zack laughed. "Fine then. I just go and set one card and play Wave-Motion Cannon, ending."

Shini shrugged. "Another 1000 damage," he said. "Well, I tribute The Legendary Fisherman for Levia-Dragon - Daedalus," Shini grinned.

"Not just yet, Laser. Dust Tornado, destroying A Legendary Ocean. That is good for me, speaking I set one more card with it," Zack grinned back.

Shini shrugged. "I then attack," Shini nervously announced.

"Spirit Reaper," Zack said. "Not going to be destroyed yet."

Shini sighed. "I set the last two cards and end," he nodded, looking down in defeat.

Was he truly defeated or was he acting like it? Zack didn't care. "Shini, you know what? I got only one counter on Wave Motion Cannon, but I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny. With that, I just destroy Wave-Motion Cannon to 2000 life point damage," he announced, but he then remembered one card Shini set: Barrel Behind the Door.

"To yourself," Shini said, activating it.

Zack then remember what the other 3 set cards were: Megamorph, Axe of Despair, and Fairy Meteor Crush. He knew he was done for. Seeing no counters in his hand, he sighed. "Damn it . . . Maybe luck is on your side. Forgot to remember what cards you had set . . . . . Well, forfit," Zack called.

Shini was the offical winner. Being able to get to the World Championships was pretty good. Just had a few last words for the audiance.

"Well, since most of you still hardly know me. There is actually one other person going to the World Championships with me. It is my sister, Catt Zephsace. Yes, we have different last names, but hey, that is the Japanese for you. So, may the real Catt Zephsace, please stand up!"

When he screamed that into the microphone, the female announcer stood up and grinned. Like magic, her true appearance came of her semi-gothic ways, and from there on out, planning and World Championships was on their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

Within a few days, Catt and Shini were on their private plane to get to the world championship. They weren't planning on duels today, but they knew Mira and Zack was going to be following them on a public plane to witness it.

Since it was private, the only people on the plane was the pilot, the waitress, the co-pilot, and them. They were really ready for action, but they had a long way.

Catt started the conversation. "Shini, got all the cards you need?" she asked.

"A few more would help, like Mirror Force and crap like that," he said.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, want to know something?" she asked.

"What?" he asked her.

"I got 2 copies of every card in the whole game ready for us," she smiled.

Shini smiled. "Guess that means I'll even be able to throw Jinzo into my deck?"

"Yup. Want to see your binder?" she asked.

"Course."

"Just to note you, though, you need to write your deck down so they can't say you switched cards."

"Right. I remember the card list, so I'll stay in those limits," he nodded and started looking through all the binders, from the original cards all to way to present day.

Looking through all the cards, he smiled. He knew a few cards, like Jinzo, Mirror Force, and other powerful cards he wanted. He knew a few cards he had didn't go with his style, but he was going to use them anyway. Hey, all the cards were his now. He was going to stay with the water theme, though. He took out a few cards from the binder and then looked at his deck, thinking it over for a bit and nodded.

Several hours later, though, the plane came down, and they got their welcome from the crowd, who was cheering before they even got down the steps.

"You do have a hotel room for us, right, Catt?" Shini asked.

"Of course. I also got a rental car," she said.

Shini nodded. "That is good. Let's get the hell out of here, then," Shini nodded.

They quickly went through the streets and Catt got into the car she rented, Shini jumping in on the other side, and them speeding off.

Catt smiled. "Well, you know it is only a 16 person tournament, right, brother?" she asked.

Shini looked over. "Kidding me, right?"

"Nope. Though I have a bad vive about it . . . But whatever," she nodded.

"Seriously, Catt, what is the matter?" he asked.

"I am not sure . . . . But it is darkness . . . ." she said.

Shini took a deep breath and got out a laptop, opening it up and turning it on. "What direction is it?" he asked.

"Direction of the tournament area," Catt said.

"Northwest of the direction the hotel is, right?"

"Right. Serious, Shini what are you doing?" Catt asked.

"Remember that rocket I sent into space?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"It has a telescope like chip that interacts with my laptop," he grinned, starting a program, which showed their location, and then he asked for the tournament location, it showed that. He asked to zoom in, and suddenly, he slammed it closed, the grin off his face.

Catt looked over. "What is the matter, Shini?"

"He's back . . . ." his soft words said.

"You are kidding me, right?" Catt asked.

Shini shook his head, opening it back up, showing Nova Frost standing at the tournament area, looking around.

"Well ,what is he doing there, let alone this world?"

"No clue, Catt. All I know is we need to put one more end to his life."

"Right. But what could he have done to get back to this world?"

"No clue, Shini. What is he doing now?" she asked, looking over again. The sign of him setting something up was now evident. She gulped. "Shini, we are taking a detour," she said, driving towards the tournament area.

Within a few minutes, they were there. They got out, dueling disks and deck in hand, running towards him, knowing either he would have to go down or the tournament - and maybe world - will fall into his grips.


	8. Chapter 8

1There Nova was. Blue hair, evil face like Weevil Underwood's, but a 2 on 1 duel wasn't going to be fair, obviously.

Nova called a 1 on 1 game, and if the sibling in the first duel lost, the second one would have to do a brand new duel against him.

"Bad enough you two cheated at the school in the first place," Nova said in a dark tone. "But no one completely beats me."

Catt step forward, ready for duel. "Oh really? I'll win - without cheating. Brother, go off." She was hoping this would work, since she was using Mira's deck in the mean time. Shini nodded towards her and went off behind a building.

Nova grinned, drawing six cards to start off his, turn. "I set one monster and end my turn," he nodded.

"Sure about that?" Catt asked, trying to get a tell off Nova's face.

However, Nova played it smart and shut up. That, Catt knew, was a bad sign.

"Nova, just curious, how did you reenter this world?" Catt asked, still looking for any tells off Nova's face.

"Darkness agreed with me, and gave me the power to match Death, which he told me you were," Nova grinned. "One wrong move means I can send a radio signal noting the world who you and your brother are," Nova grinned, pulling out a recorder.

Catt glared. "What does he want?"

"The world, what else? If everyone gets after you, he can take the world over."

"How many copies did you make?" Catt asked.

"Only one, but it can reach world wide."

"Well, you want to know something, Nova? Blackmail doesn't work with me. Look over to my good luck building," she said, pointing at a fairly tall building.

Nova looked over, and suddenly, the records smashed into pieces. By him was one bullet. A sniper bullet.

Catt grinned, getting out a radio-like object and clicking the button. "Target hit, brother," she said and released.

"Good luck," Shini's voice came.

"Where is he?" Nova asked angerly after dropping the recorder and started to look around.

"On my good luck building," Catt grinned.

"Fine then. Shadow Duel it shall be, for the world is the stakes," he glared.

"Whatever. Just don't try to read my mind," she smiled drawing a card. "I set two cards and then play Card Destruction," Catt nodded, discarding her hand.

"Fine then. Since Shadows of Darkness was sent to the graveyard directly from my hand by your effect, I can Special Summon it onto the field," Nova grinned.

"Good for you. I flip over Nobleman of Crossout on the field to send your set monster to out of the game," Catt played.

"Fine then. What is next on your agenda?"

"Snatch Steal your monster and attack you with it," she said.

"Oh wow. I lose 1800 LP, which includes the LP I recover. I set two more cards and end," Nova said.

"I summon Queen's Knight and use Axe of Despair on her, attacking for 5400. I set one more card and end," she said.

Nova grinned. "You are about to lose, Ms. Zephsace. First off, Confiscation," he played, getting five cards out of his deck.

He pulled out 4 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One from his deck plus Heavy Storm. What did he have? She thought. She thought he had at least one piece in his hand, that was more likely than not. Just to make sure, she figured it was time to activate her set card. "The Eye of Truth," she activated.

Nova's hand did not have the 5th piece, actually. With only one set card on his side of the field, she figured that it wasn't Backup Soldier so he could get the other 3 pieces of Exodia in his hand. She nodded and took one of the limbs.

Nova nodded. "I then use Sword and Shield, following that Mystical Space Typhoon on your Snatch Steal," he said, destroyed it and getting back his Shadows of Darkness. "So, I then activate Last Turn, since I have less than 1000 life points."

Catt closed her eyes and quickly picked the cards up on the field, putting them in the graveyard shoot and taking the rest of her deck to look at. Could it really be over in 5 turns? She thought in her mind. Then she noticed one card in her deck. D. D. Warrior Lady. Might not end it, but sure will throw them into overtime.

"I summon D. D. Warrior Lady, and because Last Turn forces a battle, I use it's effect, which during the damage step, remove both of them from play, which forces a Sudden Death. How shall we do this battle, Nova? 2000 life points each?" she grinned, getting her cards out again and starting to shuffle.

Nova growled. "I guess so. You start, this time," he declared.

Catt drew her hand. She started busting out laughing.

"What are you so happy about, girl? Only that card saved you from dying," he declared.

"Yeah, but I got three that will turn my luck around," she smiled. Suddenly, three cards appeared on her side of the field as magic cards: Tremendous Fire, Ookasi, and Sparks. Combined, they did 2000 damage towards him and 500 back to herself, but the 2000 towards him was all that mattered.

Nova, again, was about to be sucked into the vortex of the Shadow Realm, but he had some last words for the two. "Your world will fall on chaos!" he screamed.

Catt laughed a bit more. Shini came down from the building, having the sniper rifle in hand. "He obviously learned one more thing. Not only you don't steal from a thief, you don't cheat a thief," he grinned.

The sky went clear again, and Catt looked at her watch. Almost sunset it was, and they looked at each other.

"Did you confirm the hotel room?" Shini asked.

"Nope. I haven't paid them, so we can sleep wherever we want before tomorrow. How about we grab some pizza and just continue planning our decks for the tournament? I actually was playing with an unfinished deck," Catt said.

"Guess so," Shini nodded.

With that, they got back in their cars and drove off, knowing the morning was a new day, and wasn't going to be an easy breeze. Luckily, though, who they truly were did not get spread like Nova threatened, but they also knew that anything could happen with the situation that was being issued at the moment.


End file.
